sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusty Mehra
Early Life Born in Boston to immigrant parents, Dusty was originally named Duvali by her father, but the nurses at the hospital couldn't read his writing and didn't bother to double check. When the finished birth certificate came in, Dusty's father was furious and went to City Hall to complain. Despite the City's error, they still insisted Dusty's father pay $150 to change Dusty's name. He refused on principle, and Dusty has had the unique name ever since. She's mentioned that she had a wild youth, but it is known that she was married and divorced some time before joining Atlantis, although she has said that she "spent too much time" with her ex-husband. The youngest of the Rogues, Dusty often acts immature when the situation isn't dire. She's the most generally trained of AR-1 and serves as an all around soldier without any specific strengths or weaknesses. Joining the USAF, Dusty was on Colonel Reynolds team and served well into the war with the Ori, having many engagements with their forces. Dusty recalled one specific mission with Alicia Vega when it took several anti-air missiles to take down an Ori Fighter. Colonel Reynolds is also to blame for the constant supply of gum Dusty seems to have, introducing her to the substance in an effort to 'get her to shut up' as she talked way too much for his liking. Dusty ended up enjoying the chewable, and brought many crates of it to Atlantis during those last few months. Atlantis Joining Atlantis after the Ori War was over, Dusty wanted to get away from her personal troubles back on earth despite having a close enough relationship with her mother that said mother would send her pumpkin pies from her own garden while she was working at the SGC. Dusty joined Ronon's team in combatting the Wraith, and on several missions with him, Alicia Vega and Dan Drake, they developed a strong friendship born through combat. Dusty would often act as Ronon's second in command despite both Alicia and Dan having higher ranks. She began to develop feelings for Ronon around this time, especially given that she didn't exactly want to return to her problems on Earth. When the time came to go to Hoag's Object, she was the first of the three teammates to say yes. Dark Frontier Season 1 Her and Ronon's friendship blossomed, and after she was injured on an Asuran Aurora, they both admitted that while they weren't about to jump into a relationship, it wasn't something they were opposed to. Nothing happened for several weeks, but eventually the pair would begin a relationship. Dusty will often lose her calm when presented with a dire situation, she's been known to scream and taunt her enemies in rage. She's been part of combat against the Olim, Shade, Sentient Insects, as well as one particularly creepy skirmish with a carnivorous plant species. Interestingly enough, while she is a good friend of Dan Drake's going so far as to have little nicknames for each other, Dan is often the cause of her losing control due to his brutally honest comments. As a soldier, Dusty's language is a bit fouler than most, but on average, she curses and swears much less than Dan and hardly anyone notices. The fact that her swearing is usually directed towards him may be a cause and effect. As of contact with the Olim, Dusty and Ronon have broken up over "irreconsilable" differences. Dusty later admitted to Dan that Ronon had asked her to marry him and she'd said no as she was afraid of that level of commitment and was happy with the simple relationship she had at the time. After Contact, Dusty took part in several missions alongside the rest of her team, serving mostly as escort for Reyna and Rafaela in thier scientific studies. Dark Frontier Season 2 In the season premiere, Dusty is mortally wounded by an Olim Gauss Rifle. Due to the Traveler's medical expertise, she was saved from Death, but has been in a coma ever since, As of "Medai's Shadow" Episode 8 of Season 2, she has not woken up. Friendships Dusty also has a good friendship with Chuck Campbell, to the point where Chuck threw a surprise birthday party for the young USAF Sergeant. She is more or less very friendly with everyone but has on occasion lashed out in impulsive anger. Most of the others see her as a 'baby sister' of sorts in that they treat her with respect, but often tease her. Category:Characters